muonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos Castle
What is Chaos Castle? Chaos Castle it’s the place where mu warriors fight for prestige or prize,but there can be only one winner. To join the event you must find/buy Armor of Guardsman from NPC’s and right click on it, you are disguised to look like your enemies, where no one will be able to tell who’s who. A minimum of 2 players is required for event to start. How to enter Chaos Castle Armor of GuardsmanThe Chaos Castle is separated into Levels Restrictions * The of Guardsman is sold in the different stores of the each town. * Sold by "Wandering merchant" at the south gate of lorencia, "Craftsman" in Noria and "Wizard" in Devias. * Like the Invisibility cloak of Blood Castle, you can right click the armor to check the next entrance time. * To enter the Chaos Castle left click the of Guardsman when the timer indicates opening. * Players who are flagged as murderers will not be allowed to enter Chaos Castle. * You character will be transported to the corresponding castle according to its character level and the appropriate amount of zen will be deducted. Chaos Castle * Total number of paricipants allowed in Chaos Castle is 100 broken down into the following * If the number of players are less than 70 then the remianing participants will automatically bereplaced with monsters * The event will only begin when there are at least 2 players the the castle (in the same level range). If there is only 1 player the entrance fee will be returned and he will be forced to exit Chaos Castle. * When the player enters the statChaos Castle his appearance will be changed to a guardsmans. * Only the appearance will be changed but there will be no changes with the actuals. * To distinguish the class the character will have sword, staff and crossbow depending on their class. * Pets and mounts will not be enables in Chaos Castle. Basic Rules * All the characters in Chaos Castle are considered as enemies so it's not necessary to change any functions for PVP. * Players may not attack each other during the standbytime but they may move around. * Party mode is disabled once you enter chaos castle. * Personal store will be closed automatically and it's not possible to request for a guildwar or duel. * Chatting is allowed in standby mode but is disables once the event starts. * It's not possible to form a party inside Chaos Castle. * Buffs will only apply to the player himself and cannot be cast on others. * Damage between the players will be reduced to 50% while inside the Chaos Castle. * Player's own character will be set with an effect so he/she can distinguish himself from other characters. (characters is shaded brighter) * Event point : 2 points for killing a monster and 1 point for killing a character. * Top player will be decided by points if there are 2 players left after killing all the monsters. * The map will narrow down from the outside depending on the remaining number of players (including monsters) in the castle. The character will resurrect in Devias when he gets killed Basic Rules Monster's appearance is same as the players The number of monsters will change depending on the number of participants in Chaos Castle . (Minimum 30-98) There are monster that explode when they killed and once they explode the character beside the monster will beknocked back and the character will get slightly damage. How the character can die When his HP becomes reduced to "0" after attacked by a monster or other players. When he falls outside the castle. When the HP becomes reduced to "0" after the character get caught in a trap End of Chaos Castle Quest will be over when all other players are dead. When all the monsters are killed and only one player remaines by the closing time. Ranking will be decided according to the points when there are more than 2 players remaining after closing time Traps Traps will narrow down when the number of players and monsters inside the map are below 50. Traps will deal the same damage to characters regardless of defense. Traps will instantly kill players regardless of level or defense. Prize 80% of the entrance fee paid by the participants will be given randomly after the draw when the event starts. (Ex: Castle 1 10 participants => 25,000 * 10 * 0.8 = 200,000 zen) One of the set items (Jewel of creation, Jewel of life or Jewel of Chaos) will be given to the last survivor. But in level 1 Chaos Castle, either Jewel of Bless, Jewel of Soul, or zen will be given. Chaos Castle monsters do not have monster drops.. Following are the drop items from the monsters in Chaos Castle . External links * http://muonline.webzen.com/guides/25/114/game-contents/chaos-castle pl:Chaos_Castle Category:Events